She will be loved
by FallenSwan
Summary: Ravens thoughts on how she was decieved and betrayed by her need to be understood. [BBRae]


**

* * *

**

**SHE WILL BE LOVED **

* * *

Somehow, no light intruded upon the darkened walls of the motionless titan's room as the morning brewed. The only shadow came from a small lamp in the corner, steadily lighting a particularly large book, etched with age on a table. It had been, at first, a fairytale--one of her many adventures that took her places that not even being a titan in Jump City could. Where she, could live invisibly amongst individuals just like herself. During the time that she discovered these kinds of books and how they lifted her usually monotone mood, had transpired something more than they could provide. Raven cherished the instances when she could enter this world, but she wanted--no, she needed to be seen there. To be heard and understood. This--had led her to make an immense mistake that could have easily cost her and her friends lives.

Yet, it was not of them that she thought at the moment. Though she knew in perspective that it was selfish and whatnot, she could not help herself but think about herself. Despite the impenetrable wall of solitude and emotionless shields that she displayed to everyone she met--she had fallen so quickly and easily.

Suddenly, there was a slight knock on the door.

* * *

__

_Beauty queen of only eighteen, she, had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her, she, always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles, and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

* * *

Raven willed herself to get up, her knees feeling weak beneath her. Her hair in disarray, her usual wardrobe in wrinkles. She felt a weak, raspy voice emit from her--it must have been the aftermath of the silent tears she had shed earlier despite the danger of unleashing her powers. She could not prevent it.

"Who is it?"

The person on the other side stopped their slow, hesitant knocking and finally said quietly; "It's me, BB, just wanted to see...you know...if you needed anything..."

Despite the aching of her heart and the pounding of her head Raven manage to break a small smile.

"I'm fine."

* * *

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_She will be loved, yes she will be loved_

* * *

"Thanks, though. For asking."

And with that Raven left the door and slummed herself against the door, tears escaping her eyes once more. A new sensation, warm streams of riveting water down her face; made her want to sob bitterly. She had wondered, a few hours past, what was that Starfire saw that enticed her so, in love? Was it not just begging for misery? No, Raven knew that she was lying to herself if she used that excuse as a support. She had loved for a temporary while, and it was all but pain and suffering. It was something that would have come in use earlier when she had struggled to fly in Starfire's body. Love was joy beyond expression. However, it had left her and was replaced with anger. It had left her with anger for her betrayal. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what it would have been like if she could have ended happily ever after as those characters in her books had.

* * *

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromising moves, us alone_

_My heart is full, and my door is always open_

_You come anytime you want._

* * *

Beast Boy refused to give up, her couldn't bear the thought of him seated happily on the couch, playing video games while Raven suffered. It was inconceivable how someone could have done that. Especially when he had snuck into her room as a small rodent and saw the tears come down steadily before knocking. How her state tortured them both. He wouldn't let her endure the pain alone. Beast Boy was filled with determination, no matter how much she slammed the door in his face, or made unnecessary crude remarks to him--he wouldn't let her suffer--not alone, anyway.

* * *

_I know where you hide, alone in your car_

_No longer the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Cause that only make me catch her everything she falls_

_Knock on my window, tap on my door_

_I wanna make you feel beautiful_

* * *

He knocked once more and once again a paled Raven answered the door, her eyes moist and questioning.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_She will be loved, yes she will be loved_

* * *

"Listen, Rae, I know that you may not want to hear this--but I have to tell you that I'm sorry. And even though you probably think I'm some kind of idiot who forgets that they've said things before, I'm not. I know I said this before, but I want you to know, if you need anything---I'll be there for you."

_Don't try so hard to say goodbye_

Suddenly he felt Ravens head rest against his chest, this time he embraced her.

_She will be loved_

"Hey Beast Boy?"

Raven asked softly.

"Yeah, Rae?"

Raven slightly lifted her head so she could see his eyes.

"Thanks, again."

She let out a sigh, and another tear escaped her. Her heart was truly broken--the time it would take to mend, she could not tell. But for now, she felt content being held and understood.

"Anytime."

Beast Boy replied, and he held her, and would always when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

_She will be loved_

* * *

**(AN): My first attempt at a Beastboy/Raven fic, since I've always focused on Starfire and Robin. Hope y'all like, review.**


End file.
